The Metre Stick
by NippleFest
Summary: Kisame struggles to please his Master Orochimaru, but what happens when he rebels. And how does Itachi complicate the matter? KisaIta OroKisaOro LMAO, don't click if easily scarred, Heed my words.


Orochimaru slithered elegantly, eyeing the submissive being with a hungry smirk plastered across his face. His lanky fingertips searched every nook and cranny on the blue man's chiselled macho figure. Every inch of the cyan flesh he savoured. He chuckled deeply before swiping his slender tongue across the pale blue nipples, making them harden quicker than a porno on fast-forward.

"You are beautiful, Kisame," Orochimaru purred as he tugged down on his zipper. His dick rolled out of the opening in waves of flesh, until it hit the carpet with a humongous thud. He glared at Kisame, ordering his bitch to suck it.

Kisame shuffled over on his bruised knees till he approached the intimidating mass of cock before him. How was he going to shove that down his throat? It was almost twice the size of Kisame. He stared at it warily before hauling it up by the middle with one hand.

Maybe he could start in sections. Lap up the tip, then work his way down to the middle, then eventually finish off with the shaft for the finale. All thoughts were discarded for the bollucks; he didn't even want to think about it.

He tried his genius plan to eventually devour the cock. He heaved the tip towards him and lavishly licked like a new born puppy lapping up tit milk. He kneaded the flesh with his hands; he even used his feet when feeling desperate. The cock didn't move. Not even a twitch. Maybe Orochimaru got his dick burned in the past, severing all nerves within said dick. He thought of asking but decided it was best not to upset the snake man. He tried dry humping the cock and watched for a reaction. Nothing. He even spat on it for a sense of kinkiness but all that gained was a kick in the face by his Master.

Nothing was working, all plans refused to co-operate with him. Or Orochimaru's dick was fucked up. A sudden grin etched onto his fatigued face. A brilliant idea sparked in his mind. So brilliant even Einstein would bow and pant with lust and passion.

He fished over to his drawer and pulled out pencil. He crawled back over, a sense of pride and happiness washing over him. He measured the pencil to the cock and a bomb dropped. All hope died right then and there. His face scrunched up in misery, the Queen squealed with depression and the Apocalypse happened.

Almost giving up, he had another wave of an idea. His eyes widened with joy and his heart became irregular from the tension. But he loved it.

He darted towards the metre stick hiding within the corner of the room and heaved a sign of relief. He glanced at Orochimaru to exclaim his victory only to discover his Master has fallen asleep. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he tried not to let it get to him. Even if Orochimaru wasn't having fun didn't mean he couldn't have a jizz session.

He strolled towards the mass of dick and attempted to heave it upwards, using the stick as support. Half way struggling, he realised he needed some sort of string or rope to tie the dick to the metre stick. He leaned the massive cock on the left side of the floor and then got up, grabbing some rope he hid for erotic emergencies.

Once again returning to his working place, he attempted to tie the rope around the cock, metre stick within it. Luckily for him, after hours of struggling, it worked.

Victory.

Kisame grinned with a sense of satisfaction and breathed heavily, out of breath. Now it was time for play.

Kisame stripped off of his pants faster than diarrhoea followed through by a squeaky fart. He then tilted his head to the tip, pondering on how to get up there. He wrapped his arm around the dick and started shuffling up the shaft inch by inch. Magically, he made it to the top.

He then spread his arse cheeks and pushed his tight anus hole onto the massive cock tip. It wouldn't fit. Kisame started getting flustered and angry. All the effort he had put into this and he couldn't even fit the fucking cock into himself! His eyes started going red and veiny with an angry strain of rage. His flesh shook faster than a prostitute's tits glued onto a launching rocket. From what once was a light blue shade of skin was now a bright purple gleaming, streaming, raging fish of a man parched on top of a gigantic fleshy cock.

He harshly dug his sharp fingernails into the tip of the dick. A manic laughter rattled through the room but the look of pure evil was slapped across Kisame's purple face.

Orochimaru awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about his past lover, Zetsu. Oh how he missed those days. Adventures with that beautiful fly trap of hi- wait, never mind.

He looked to where he heard raging huffs. A booming Kisame was before him, looking wilder than ever before. Orochimaru actually shat himself with fear but also partially with excitement. Kisame stormed over to Orochimaru and lifted him by his giant one-eyed snake. He started wildly kicking Orochimaru's testicles, attempting to pop at least one of them.

Harsh screams echoed throughout the room. Kisame pinned Orochimaru's dick to the wall with a hammer. Kisame laughed, Orochimaru screamed and Itachi entered the room with alarm.

"..L-O-L," Itachi whispered, amused by the scene. He whipped a chair to his command and sat in it like a highly respected pimp.

Kisame crackled, gripped the head of Orochimaru and snapped his neck in every way possible.

It was all over for Orochimaru.

Kisame felt a huge build up in his nether regions. His dick pressed up against his jeans. He reached for the zip and yanked it down, face crumpled in momentary bliss as he jizzed all over the broken corpse of Orochimaru. His jizz wouldn't stop. It was like a hose pipe. He was drilling his jizz against his once 'Master', with so much force Orochimaru flew through the wall.

Itachi stared at the jizzing cock in awe, feeling himself rapidly getting hot and sweaty. The jizz rocketed out of Kisame's cock that fast he could only keep up with the speed by sharingan. He felt a bulge of man meat pressing at his zipper. This turned him on more than when he secretly watched his younger brother undress all those years ago.

He stood up proudly and unzipped. He pummelled his creamy jizz into the air. He couldn't stop. The streams of jizz had a mind of their own. It was like fountains raining upon heaven. He glided to Kisame whilst holding onto his Godly spurting dick and joined Kisame in his victory.

**Together**, they will triumph.


End file.
